


少年往事

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, i don't think it's well written but i'd post it anyway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 如果给出一千种关于梅格洛尔在维林诺度过的时光的描述，这将是最不可能的那种。
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë/Ulmo





	少年往事

我想各位都知道我是谁，也知道这冗长的文字是在讨论什么。尽管如此，你们可能只知道我是个战士，或者一个歌手，至于我究竟是个怎样的人，你们反而既不了解，也不关心。这样的情况无疑是不利于我们交流的，因此，我有必要做个自我介绍。  
我名叫卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞，是费艾诺的第二个孩子，并不比我的兄长年幼多少。在这个以早熟著称的家庭里，我称得上是异类——我的父母结婚时还没到成年年龄，而在此之前他们早已习惯了一起远游；迈提莫自幼就在剑术上展示出过人的天赋，且刚刚成年就能在芬威陛下面前承担职务。我这位兄长简直是个完美的人！从我记事起，他永远是那一副谦和有礼、整洁而威严的模样。然而他也能拿起画笔作画，对此我一窍不通。他能写工作报告也能写诗歌，能扎实地演唱歌剧，甚至拉得一手好小提琴。因为他这么完美，我们之间难免生出一点距离感。  
啊，我本意是想给你们介绍我自己，但是却说了这么多。或许也怨不得我吧——难道“我”对于父母亲人的评价就不是“我”的一部分了吗？总之，比起他们，我不管是身体上还是灵魂上都成长得慢得多，是少数的晚熟者。而比起那两位全才，我那点小小的音乐才能算得了什么呢？这是个天才过多的家庭，我可以下定结论，而当极大的天才聚集在一起的时候，就不会有人注意到渺小一点的才能了。  
我之前提醒过你们看我个签，想必你们也对这段感情充满好奇。实际上，这不是通常定义中的爱情，因为在我还没有选名的时候，它便袭击了我。那时我已经阅读了官方正史、儒米尔的历史著作和上一代诗人赞美维拉的诗歌，最大的爱好是躲在母亲的工作室里，从天鹅绒底下往外看，欣赏那些栩栩如生的雕塑。乌欧牟素来神出鬼没，因此你们也猜到了，我第一次看到的想必是他的雕像。——他的身材强壮又挺拔，头发染着新鲜的、大海的泡沫，又好像波动的水藻，他手持号角，而我仿佛能听见号角的呼喊声。  
我就那么愣在了我母亲的工作室里。  
你可以说这是疯狂，但疯狂很少有持续这么久的。当我路过市中心的喷泉——后来著名的王之喷泉和它或许有某种联系吧——我总是思考那里的深水是不是某位维拉意识的一部分，他又能不能听见我们。等到我歌唱的技艺日渐纯熟，可以演唱一些经典作品时，我仍然想着他。歌唱大海时，我记得那是他掀起的波涛；赞颂小溪时，我想到那是他不为人知的俏皮一面；甚至当我赞叹群星与丛林，我总会不可避免地想到卷积云和地下的暗流。我想到几十年前母亲房中的雕塑。声乐老师评价我唱得别有风度，但是具体是什么他那时还说不上来。我也学小提琴，那位老师教授过我的兄长迈提莫，他批评我的演奏过于花哨，速度控制不稳。但是他们都不知道那是因为我无时无刻不在热恋，当我演奏时，我眼前尽是我爱人的形象。  
这份爱情一直被我深埋心底，因为不论是事件还是对象都显得有伤风化。我为我钟爱的维拉写下诗歌，写下歌曲，甚至自学了竖琴。那时我学习竖琴是为了给我的歌伴奏。我用左手写下诗歌和谱子来表示“不欢迎阅读”，因为这样写下的东西就是与正常字体左右对称的了——尽管如此我还是担心，所以大部分早期的诗作早已变成了我壁炉里的灰烬。你无法想象我酝酿这些作品时的心情。爱情在我心中涌动，远山近树都被镀上了一层爱欲的柔光。然而柔光不能盖住任何东西本来的颜色！相反，一切事物的颜色与轮廓都变得越加鲜明了。我想很少有人能理解那种折磨，灵感在你的头脑里飞驰，但是双手却不能及时把它们写下来。如果你非要我用比喻解释这种感受的话，那就是一辆不断减速的过山车，而你不知道什么时候才会到顶点。  
很多年里，我就一直享受着这样孤独的、遮遮掩掩的恋爱。

一旦我试图讲我自己的故事，我说的话就会太多。或许这是每一个没什么故事的人的通病吧？不过鉴于你们都没有被我吓跑，我满可以接着说下去。  
事情的转机出现在我成年前不久。每一年我们家都去维利玛参加宴会，那时诺洛芬威刚过一百岁，父亲和他的关系也没有恶化成现在这样，我的父母也很恩爱。在柔光交织的时刻，曼威发表着冗长的讲话，远远的山坡上有乐队在演奏。这首曲子的旋律清丽飘渺，竖琴在其中占了很大的比例。我被这奇妙的设计深深吸引了，于是着心观察竖琴手。  
那位竖琴手生得俊美，金发颜色浅淡，显然属于凡雅一族。直觉告诉我，他并不比我大多少岁。我那时迫切地想要一个知己，因为家中没人接受我的行为方式。比起一个艺术家，他们更想要一个懂艺术的王子。而如果这个艺术家不愿意做王子，他们就会很不乐意。“迈提莫的小提琴水准也是一流的。”我的父亲教导我，“难道我不是最伟大的工匠吗？难道你的母亲不是卓越的雕塑家吗？可是没人会因为这些追求而一周只睡十几个小时，你也不应该借着寻求灵感的名义出现在各种不恰当的场所。”——啊哈，我明白你的意思，现在我们可能就在一个不恰当的场所，正适合一个很不正经的故事，难道不是这样吗？总之，从那个凡雅的演奏中，我听到了某种和我有共鸣的东西。我认真地听着他的声部，以至于没能专心跳舞。  
不久他停止了演奏，我应了迈提莫一声，然后就挤过人群，想见他一面。他正把竖琴擦干净装进琴盒里。  
“请您等等！”我在后面大声喊。凡雅转过身来看着我，疑惑地皱起眉头。我发现他的面容当真很年轻。“我是诺多族的卡纳芬威。”我诚恳地说，“您竖琴弹得真是好极了！”  
凡雅的表情从困惑慢慢过渡成了欣喜，然后他儒雅地说：“凡雅，埃伦弥瑞。”

在我小时候，诺多和凡雅的关系还不是现在这样，我只是觉得埃伦弥瑞的发音稍微有点奇怪。舞会又开始了，但是和竖琴没什么关系，我们得以享受几个时辰的共同时光。埃伦弥瑞显得有点拘谨，我们只好谈谈一些无关紧要的话题，诸如这次宴会的食物怎么样，或者今年的深秋有没有比去年更暖和。  
出于猎奇的心理，我和他讨论起“冬天”来。芬威王提到过这个概念，因为他亲身迁徙至此：在中洲，气候有时会变得非常寒冷，完全不适合出门。埃伦弥瑞显得很茫然，我才知道我说多了。好在我们之间完全不缺话题：我们聊天气，聊维拉，聊女人。埃伦弥瑞认真地说他最崇拜的维拉是星辰之后。我说：“我也很崇拜星辰之后。”但我对凡雅的虔诚有所耳闻，所以我们谈论起诸神的婚姻，而唯独略过了我最感兴趣的乌欧牟。  
临走时埃伦弥瑞送了我一套旧的竖琴乐谱，他说这些曲子他都能背下来，所以送给我也没关系。我看着陌生的，清秀的音符和发黄的纸张，想到他抄写这些乐谱该是花了多少苦工。

回家之后我又收到了各种警告。那是我第一次体会到凡雅和诺多之间的矛盾，我的父亲在谈话中体现出了极大的不屑，甚至把他们的口音贬得一钱不值。我不敢在这个问题上反驳他，我知道他把那个音看得多重，但我暗自发誓绝不会同意他的看法。我敷衍地点头，然后上楼锁上了我房间的门。我迫不及待地想知道这些新的乐谱该包含多么美丽的图景。  
看你们都对乐谱的具体技术细节没兴趣，我就不多说了。我没做出任何过分的事情，所以也就幸运地逃过了禁足。半个月之后，我又去见了埃伦弥瑞一面，这次我得知他是家中独子，他的父母将他的音乐才华视作珍宝，尽管如此，他没有像我那样的奇妙睡眠方式。埃伦弥瑞很瘦，白得惊人，眉宇间有种儒雅随和的气质。  
他们一家人都算得上热情好客，我得知埃伦弥瑞的父亲是一位长笛演奏家，由衷地羡慕这个充满了音乐的小家庭。埃伦弥瑞问我，是不是诺多的男人都是打铁狂人？我哈哈大笑，告诉他绝对不是这样，因为我的工艺水平恐怕只够打造一个订婚戒指。  
后来我们就谈起了音乐。我们分析经典作品——分析的结论并没有分歧，一起津津有味地阅读总谱，考虑着什么时候一起看个演奏会。我对着他的竖琴分析指法，发现我既是自学，指法真和他们差了很远。晚上了。我竭力回避话题，却又一直把话题往这个方向上引。我问他：“你对乌欧牟怎么看？”  
我说这话的时候无法自控地微笑起来，但是埃伦弥瑞没有注意到。那时候他还没恋爱，也没结婚。他很诚实地告诉我，乌欧牟是一位值得尊敬的维拉，也是个强大的阿拉塔。他的恩典让泰勒瑞得以成功迁徙，而他本人在对抗米尔寇的上古战争中起到了重要作用。乌欧牟的存在为世界带来了许多美丽，无论是波澜壮阔的大海还是晶莹剔透的雨雪。于是我给他描述起提利安的喷泉，它由巧匠费艾诺设计而成，每到夏日的柔光交织之时便开始舞蹈。我生平第一次用晦涩的语言描述我的爱情，期望着对方不能听懂，又觉得对方一定且必须能听懂。我一点点说出我所有的疯狂的渴望，和在我眼前盘旋的颜色光影，而他则表示能听懂我所有的诗意语言。这是我第一次找到这样的知己，就像钥匙插进锁孔一样。  
午夜时分，我穿越灯光和黑暗往家赶，空气中弥漫着令人安心的潮湿气味。这时候我才意识到我好像逃了一天的课。  
后来我就理所当然地被禁足了，但我的父母和兄长显然没有禁止我练歌和弹琴。我当初学竖琴的时候只是想着做个伴奏，但凡雅完全是把它当作一个独立的，甚至有资格主奏的乐器处理，这对我来说简直就是一个全新的世界。当然，没有什么对我来说能比歌声更重要，歌唱是我和说话一起学习的技巧，控制嗓音的技能和昆雅一样都是我的母语。即使我现在说你们的语言说得很流畅，但它对我来说永远是外语，就像各种乐器一样。  
在我被禁足的时候，信件就是我和埃伦弥瑞交流的唯一方式。我们谈了很多，我越发觉得和他相见恨晚。我们密切的交流持续了两年多，我还在他们的剧院里唱过一个配角，埃伦弥瑞的竖琴就在我身后。我父亲对这些行为并不赞赏，却也没有明确反对——虽然他有些可怕的偏见，但如此的全才不可能不是开明的父母。  
巡演收官的那天晚上，大家喝得酩酊大醉——你们现在好像也打算往这个方向去？诸位都知道吧，喝酒多了容易头疼。那天晚上偏偏有雾，不知道是雾还是酒让我连路灯都看不清了。剧组里的几个好友决定一起在旅店住一晚，他们或许很快就睡着了，但是我和埃伦弥瑞没有睡。醉成那样，谁又能说谁睡了，谁没有睡呢？  
我看着空中的银色柔光，恍惚间感到一种冲动。我想埃伦弥瑞那么理解我，不可能不愿意接受这个真相吧，好友之间总是要互相交流的。于是我柔声说：“埃伦弥瑞，我好像恋爱了。”  
他一下子就来了精神。你们在那个年纪应该快结婚了，所以你们应该理解快成年的精灵对爱情的好奇程度。“谁？”他问。  
我看着他狡黠的目光，摇摇晃晃地说：“乌欧牟。”

我不知道他记不记得那句话，毕竟我们都醉成了那副德行。也可能他没记住我说的具体内容，但是记住了震惊、嫌恶和恐惧。从第二天开始，埃伦弥瑞的态度变得克制而冷静，他尽力想做我的密友、知己，但是我们都知道他已经做不到了。  
我知道我说错了话且无法挽回。我不知道我们该说什么。一下子，所有的天气、瀑布、喷泉和大海，以及美人的金发与红艳浓唇，全都带上了罪恶的意味。我又陷入了从那个美术室的下午开始伴随我的孤独之中——我写下诗歌，知道从此之后没人能看；写下乐谱，甚至给一首竖琴曲安排三个声部，以便没人能演奏它们并窃走我的愁思。  
迈提莫知道发生了什么。不像我父亲，迈提莫了解我，并且一直愿意去了解我。某天他问我最近是不是睡得不好，我告诉他是。他低声问我，难道我是失恋了吗？  
我反问他有没有失恋过，心里清楚我是天下唯一不可能失恋的人，因为我的恋爱对象不知道我的名字。迈提莫露出了他优雅又充满力量的完美笑容，告诉我，爱他的人很多——但他从来没爱上过谁。  
谈话到此为止。我嫉妒他的克制、理性与冷静，而迈提莫那时还没有真正明白爱情是什么，遑论爱情能够如何摧毁一个人，尤其是不能说出口的悖伦之爱。

我和埃伦弥瑞的友谊破裂得颇有戏剧性。又或者只是诱发破裂的事件太过吊诡，而裂痕早在一年前的某个夜晚早已蔓延。好不容易等来了休假，晚上我们一起参加一个聚会，是他的一个朋友负责演奏竖琴。我已经对这件乐器更加熟悉，甚至它成了我掌握得最拿手的乐器，因此我注意到了一个问题：竖琴不能演奏出全音阶，只能演奏基本音级。如果你要在竖琴上移调，要不就携带两把竖琴，要不就把所有的琴弦重新调一遍。  
我觉得这样的设计很不方便，就想和埃伦弥瑞讨论。那时他正饶有兴致地和一群人聊着某个擅长小提琴的女孩子，我完全不敢插话。实际上，我恶趣味地想起了我的兄长。后来他们终于聊起了某个相关的话题，我就顺势提到了竖琴的移调问题。  
埃伦弥瑞的语气堪称嘲讽。他们一致认为竖琴是既定的乐器，我们的任务不是让乐器适合人的需求，而是尽可能开发乐器的用途，以让音乐效果尽善尽美。  
我问：“可是改造竖琴难道不是改进音乐效果的途径之一吗？”  
一人回应：“在乐器的能力被您的手指开发殆尽之前，您更应该锻炼您的手指，而不是妄图改造乐器来适应您……您的需求。”  
我能听出他语气中的傲气，我知道在他们眼中，诺多永远都不是懂得音乐的民族。一瞬间，C大调的舞曲变成了A和声小调，舞厅灯光也暗淡下来。埃伦弥瑞站在那里，金发浅淡，皮肤苍白，面容年轻，儒雅有礼。——难道从我们三年的相处里，除了偏见你就看不到任何别的东西吗？难道与你们不同的，变革的观点，就要全盘加以否定吗？  
“我不这么认为。”我以诺多特有的发音说。那是我第一次为我发th的方式感到骄傲。

晚间，我和埃伦弥瑞最后一次促膝长谈，妄图挽救这段教会了我很多东西的友谊。这次我们交谈的内容都是飘在天上的，我恍然大悟，我们的友谊现在只是空中楼阁，与任何实质性的内容无关。  
埃伦弥瑞冷冷地告诉我，音乐就是音乐，其中并不包含任何色彩。  
埃伦弥瑞继续冷冷地告诉我，音乐天生就是为了歌颂维拉而存在的——维拉，迈雅，还有一如。音乐不需要流变，音乐不能不完美，完美的音乐就是完美的旋律和和声，而我的作品在这一点上，他苦笑一下，“差得太远。”  
他是那么谦和，如此光彩夺目。然而整个舞会，连同我曾经的至交好友，在我看来都是一潭死水——不！水不可能沉寂如此。该说他们是荒漠才对。我问埃伦弥瑞，音乐难道不该是我们书写自身的一种方式吗？就像语言一样。如果音乐是生为赞美而来，那么语言岂不是也不能表达任何质疑、任何厌恶，每一句话都必须是最卖力的赞扬？埃伦弥瑞低头不语，良久才说：“我们不够虔诚。”  
我又问埃伦弥瑞，如果音乐只是一种完美的形式，有朝一日能用数学公式计算出来的完美岂不是比人的直觉更加完美？制造机器负责演奏，能不能比人的手指更加精确和灵活，并且演奏出人手不能及的跨度？如果是这样，音乐本身的价值何在？  
埃伦弥瑞微笑：“那样的公式和机器不会制造完成，卡纳芬威。”  
舞池里，乐队还在演奏。此刻那些叮叮当当的竖琴在我听来，就像个弄脂抹粉的女子，自以为自己很美，实际上内里尽是虚空。我酝酿了很久。“你不懂爱情。”我说。  
“你不懂敬虔。”埃伦弥瑞说，“你所说的爱情也不是爱情。”  
然后一切都结束了。我怀疑过很多很多遍，为什么当初在维利玛的山坡上我竟然可以凭借几个简单的问题选择知己。我早该知道我命中注定背负天才——就像我的家人——因而也就注定孤立无援。我披上斗篷，像个影子一样溜出了大厅，没人注意到我的离开，埃伦弥瑞继续着他的谈天、演奏和舞蹈，只有我一个人走进了雨里。  
啊，暴风雨！它不是在阻拦我回家的脚步，它是一位神祗注意到其信徒不能得到回应的爱情，因此特地赐给他的回应。我看到街灯一盏一盏熄灭了，它们都是统一的橙黄色，因而银树最黯淡时的光辉就显露出来，然而它并不是纯粹的银色。远远地铺在图娜山的是一层淡淡的蓝，空中有极为淡泊的紫色条纹。这片天空就像用过很久又被仔细洗净的调色盘。  
我在雨里策马飞奔，感到大雨洗刷着我，亲吻着我，也引导着我。万千雨滴落到地面上，即为节奏；落在金属上，即为和弦。大地为深夜的恩泽感到庆幸，像沉睡的巨兽那样缓缓吐息，发出低沉的嗡嗡声。这是静谧的夏夜，也是喧嚣的夏夜——这是属于众水之王的夏夜。  
向上，我抵达了提里安。这座城市已经陷入安眠，这带给我一种独特的快慰，仿佛我能够独享我的恋人。我把马牵回马厩，然后下定决心牺牲几个小时的睡眠去看看喷泉，因为黑暗和大雨无一不让我心动。  
现在喷泉是安静的了，我不知道水有多深，但整个水潭直径十米上下。我跪在它边上，欣喜若狂地看着圈圈水波，妄图记下所有的漂亮的形状。向下望去，我隐约看到号角和几点鲜红。然后我抬起头，发现我的影子站在对面的池檐上。  
他肩膀比我宽，看上去却比我瘦，衣服堪称破烂，甚至双手都伤痕累累。他一边微笑一边哭泣，眼神里有种特别的狂热和分外的冷漠。他招手让我过去，又或许是在阻拦我。仿佛被某种力量操纵着，我踩上我这边的池檐，慢慢踏出一步。他抿着嘴笑，然而眉毛是皱着的，最后还是轻轻地一摇头。  
那时我刚好我踩在了水上，失去支撑并且急速下坠。  
远远地，远远地，我听见嗡嗡声，那是大地在歌唱。泥土、河流、海洋和云朵一起赞颂我所爱的神灵，而我仿佛融化在池水里。

咳咳，后面的事情太丢人，我就不多说了。后来呢，我真的设计了某种新型竖琴，只是她太大了，不能搬过来给你们演奏。我之后再也没去过凡雅那边，父亲觉得我是迷途知返……我也不想反驳什么了。  
反正现在我的每一天仍旧过得很好。港口的空气比维利玛更自由，虽然你们的语言很奇怪，不过也挺好听。我不再奢求知己，但是也不会拒绝任何想听我的故事的人。  
好吧，上一句是假话。我只是不会拒绝任何在听故事的时候喝酒的人，因为这样他们就记不清楚细节了，假酒我更欢迎。你们不会记得我今晚说了什么吧？不会知道我曾经拥有怎样一份不切实际的爱情吧？  
——我又说谎了，直到现在，我仍然深爱着那位维拉。


End file.
